


A dead girl.

by mallorysendings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small interaction after the reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dead girl.

**Author's Note:**

> was washing the dishes and a scene popped into my head. Had to stop what i was doing and type it up. I dunno, i liked it. :)

“Still even after all this you still see me as another dead girl.” She said blood coating her from head to toe, and his eyes roved her shaking form searching for signs of it being from her. From the looks of it she was alright. 

“Nah,” he said yanking his knife out of the skull of the walker he had just taken down milliseconds before it buried its fingers into Beth. 

Beth shook and looked about to cry. “Yea you do.” She said replaying how he had been treating her since they found each other. 

Daryl shook his head grabbing a dirtied cloth from his pocket and handed it to her looking at her through he veiled ones. “I see you as my girl… Girl I need to take care of.” He cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable at his admittance. 

Beth took the rag from him and wiped at her face. She shook her head. “I don’t want you to feel you need to take care of me.” She smelled the rotted blood that coated her face and winced. 

Daryl shook his head. “It aint like that.” He shifted looking around for something to help her clean herself. 

Beth looked at him questioning. Did he mean he wanted to take care of her? Her heart hammered and she looked down at the rag suddenly understanding a new revelation. Daryl freaked out about her safety because he didn’t want to lose her. Her stomach did flip flops. This was a deeper revelation than the time they were at the funeral. This was a game changer.


End file.
